creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Schwarzblaues Feuer
I chose the blackest robe Shadow, darkness before the light I threw away the false life Artificial and worthless I kept only the deep mysteries of Satan '' ''Black metal baptism opened the gates To darkness and gave me the powers Of sorcerers The sign of black pentagram Burned deep in my heart... '' ''Satan! Come forth... In this black metal night Master! Bless this art... Dedicated only for you '' ''The new cult has risen From the ruins of the failed The true black metal spirit Has never died... "Black Metal Baptism" - Behexen ''---'' Zunehmend verstärkt sich meine innere Obsession und gleichzeitige Ablehnung der Übel dieses Ortes. Er selbst scheint seine dunkle Kraft nun auf mich zu konzentrieren, meine Seele unter dem eisernen Hammer der Vergänglichkeit zerschmettern zu wollen. Und zum einen schreit mein Verstand in qualvollen Noten, von Flucht und Verdrängung, doch mein vergiftetes Herz lenkt meinen Blick immer weiter auf die Eingeweide dieses Waldes. Und noch mehr, viel faszinierter und bessesener, auf die Kerben in seinen bleichen Gebeinen. Zu gern würde ich doch seinen Klauen entrinnen. Die mittlerweile schon zeitlosen Äonen schmerzen mit fortschreitender Zeit immer mehr, und drücken meinen Geist unter der Last der Vergangenheit hinunter, wie eine Rüstung aus Erinnerung. All die Erkenntnisse wiegen Tonnen, wie der Kern eines verfluchten Planeten. Seit Monaten bin ich ihm nun schon anheim gefallen, und ich frage mich seit allen Tagen, wieso ich noch am Leben bin. Meine letzte Erinnerung an Zeit ist der 12. August 1944, mit einer von Qual durchzogenen Nacht. Ich habe meine Gruppe verloren, nur um sie dann später in Verzweiflung auf der großen Lichtung des Waldes schreien und das Leben verdammen zu hören. Unser ohnehin verschollener Anführer thronte auf einem Scheiterhaufen, während die übrigen Mitglieder samt unserem Fahrer auf steinernen Altären ihre Gesichter durch Folter verzerrten. Mich haben diese Wesen ignoriert ... oder sie mieden bloß meinen in panikberauschter Manier gezogenen Bannkreis, in dessen Schutz ich seitdem kauerte und die morbiden Spiele beobachtete. Sie formten aus meinen einstigen Kameraden und Beschützern, deren Namen ich schon so lange vergessen habe, starr verkrampfte Adler mit blutigen Schwingen. Seelenleere Grausamkeitsgefäße zur Kanalisation des Wahnsinns eines isolierten Kultes ... eine kranke Vorstellung und bitterlich wahre Realität. Doch ich habe noch mehr gesehen als ihren Niedergang ... den Aufstieg eines Anderen, dem Teufel höchstselbst schien es. Er war kein Dämon noch ein Engel ... er war etwas vollkommen Anderes. Alle Kulte und Rituale, die ich unter der brillianten Aufsicht Aleister Crowleys kennenlernte und verstanden hatte, schienen wie eine an den Haaren herbeigezogene Karikatur der Geschehnisse vor meinen Augen. Das dunkle Gerippe mit den unheilvoll leuchtenden Augen. Der blauflammende Kraken, der fleischgewordene Zorn einer hassberauschten Natur. Die dunklen Kultisten um ihn herum schrien "Dathórna!" und schienen ihn wie einen Messias zu verehren. Ihre monotonen Rufe untermalten die Folterei des dunklen Geistes fern von jeglicher Melodie, und das sadistische Lachen ihres Götzen erfüllte die eisige Nachtluft mit unbeschreiblichem Grauen, instinktiver Furcht. Einige Stunden lang peinigte dieses schwarze Skelett, dessen Name meiner durch Finsternis beflüsterten Wahrnehmung nach "Weltentod" bedeuten könnte, meine nun vergangene Einheit, bis er ihnen mit einer knirschenden Geste das Leben aus der Seele riss. Wie Wasser aus einem Schwamm quoll hellblaues Licht aus den gemarterten Körpern der Soldaten, und schien diesen Dämon, dieses Etwas, mit übernatürlicher Kraft auszustatten. Seine smaragdenen Augen flammten in Ekstase auf, und mit ekelhafter Stimme stieß er einen verstandszerfetzenden Schrei aus, der die Blumen aus der Erde und die Sterne vom Himmel jagte. Die Feuer leuchteten blutrot; der Mond flammte in schneeweißer Abscheulichkeit in der Ferne auf. In milchigem Mondlicht stand nun Dathórna, der Gesalbte dieses Todesordens, und schien wie in ein Gespräch vertieft. Sein knöcherner Kiefer zuckte hin und her, seine Arme schwangen theatralisch durch die Luft und seine Augen begannen sorgenvoll zu flackern, doch erkannte ich dort niemanden, der mit ihm sprach. Ob er wohl mit einem inneren Wesen kommunizierte? Oder sprach er mit der sich über dem Horizont auftürmenden hellweißen Hoheit des Mondes? Seinem Meister? Unbestimmte Stunden lang hielt der auf blaufeurigen Tentakeln stehende Geist dieses seltsame Gespräch, bis er sich langsam zu dem noch immer in vollem Glanz brennenden Scheiterhaufen drehte. Mit unnatürlich tiefer Stimme sprach er zu seinen Jüngern, den anderen Kultisten, und wies einige von ihnen zu sich nach oben, hinauf auf den steinernen Qualenaltar. Es waren insgesamt drei in violetten Roben verschlungene Gestalten, und mit brutaler Manier riss ihnen Dathórna ihre Kleidung vom Leib. Die Fetzen flogen nach hinten, und entzündeten sich selbst zu schwefelfarbenen Irrlichtern, die wie Glühwürmchen über die Lichtung flogen und nicht ausbrennen zu wollen schienen. Die Kultisten hatten außer den nun verbrannten Roben nichts getragen, und standen nun vollkommen nackt auf den blutbefleckten Steinstufen. Es waren drei Frauen, und es war eindeutig, nach welchen Kriterien sie erwählt worden waren. Während meines Studiums antiker Fruchtbarkeitskulte beschäftigte ich mich mit ähnlichen Thematiken. Für Opfer an Fruchtbarkeitsgöttinnen wurden stets nur Frauen mit üppigem Busen, kräftigem Körper und geistiger Stärke ausgewählt, um den Übergang dieser Attribute auf den erwünschten Bereich zu gewährleisten (wie bspw. auf ein frisch besätes Feld). Ebenso war es hier vor Ort, im Nachtwald Storskøttes auf der Lichtung des Todes, und den drei Frauen schien ein dunkles Schicksal bevorzustehen. Wie ein lustkranker Mondsüchtiger betrachtete Dathórna die vor ihm stehenden Opfer, und seine schwarzen Finger schürften über die helle Haut der nackten Frauen. Ich vernahm leises von Perversion durchdrungenes Gelächter aus seiner unsichtbaren Kehle ... krächzendes Stöhnen aus Welten hinter dem Astralis. In den Augen seiner Opfer jedoch lag keine Angst. Sie strahlten vor Freude und Glück, wie ein Kind an seinem Namenstag, und schienen jahrelang auf diesen Moment gewartet zu haben. Es waren keine Opfer oder Verdammte ... diese drei waren Auserwählte. Auserwählte, deren Stellung ihnen wohl vom ganzen Kult geneidet wurde. Nach einigen Atemzügen zärtlichen Betätschelns drehte sich der knöcherne Gesalbte von den Frauen fort und wühlte in einer jadefarbenen Metalltruhe herum. Sie glänzte hellgrün im Mondlicht, und die harten Finger Dathórnas striffen quietschend an den Wänden der Truhe entlang, bis er endlich die erwünschten Gegenstände gefunden hatte. In seiner rechten Klaue hielt er nun einen gebogenen Dolch mit stählerner Klinge, und in der Linken drei glänzende Kugeln. Sie erinnerten entfernt an Christbaumkugeln, doch mehr erkannte ich aus der Ferne nicht. Mit der Erhabenheit eines Papstes schritt der schwarze Priester erneut auf die drei Frauen zu und legte jeder eine der Kugeln in die Hand. Wie auf Kommando und tausendfach eingeübt schluckten sie die runden Kugeln, und unterdrückten daraufhin allesamt einen augenscheinlich unheimlichen Hustenreiz. Dieser legte sich jedoch nach einigen Minuten, und die nackten Auserwählten bauten sich furchtlos vor dem grünäugigen Skelett auf. Er besaß zwar keinerlei Muskeln und Gewebe, doch trotz allem erkannte ich sein feistes Lächeln und hörte sein stummes Gelächter. Laut und mit einer Stimme tiefer als die See schrie er laut KNÍRDAÉNALIRYÁ und schnitt den Frauen mit dem Dolch übernatürlich schnell die Pulsadern an ihren Armen auf. Schwarzblaues Feuer wuchs aus den wachsenden Wunden heraus und zerfraß langsam die schreienden Auserwählten. Seine gesamten Jünger, blutberauscht am Boden kniend, stimmten augenblicklich einen monotonen Gesang an, der erst nach der vollkommenen Verglühung der Frauen zu dunklem Schleim vor dem steinernen Altar enden sollte. Als wäre seine schwarze Hand magnetisch, sog Dathórna den Schleim vom Boden auf und formte in der Luft eine undefinierbare Struktur. Es wirkte wie eine Qualle mit dicken Tentakeln, doch da war noch mehr. Tausende von Augen, grimmigen Mäulern und dünnen Fühlern stierten von dem grün-schwarzen Klumpen vor Dathórnas Körper herab, und erfüllte mein Herz mit unbändiger Furcht. Das verhüllte Skelett hob mit Leichtigkeit den grauen Altar an und warf dieses groteske Wesen in Höhlen hinab, derer ich hoffentlich niemals habhaft werden werde. Schnell glitt es unter den Altar, und Dathórna ließ das steinerne Quader wieder fallen. Schnell warf er sich seine Kapuze über das kalte Haupt, starrte erneut in Richtung des Mondes und schrie etwas mir vollkommen Unverständliches, und urplötzlich hatte sich die gesamte Szenerie vor meinen Augen aufgelöst. Als sei ich aus einem Traum erwacht. Die Kultisten und das Feuer waren wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, ebenso Dathórna und die zu Blutadlern gepeinigten Soldaten. Allein eine finster vom Mond beschienene Lichtung war zurückgeblieben, und vom Altar war nichts gblieben als ein gigantischer Findling inmitten von dunklen Sträuchern. Alles war nun fort ... doch nicht meine Furcht. Ich habe noch niemals so lange auf die Sonne gewartet wie in dieser Nacht, und niemals wieder habe ich sie so sehr verehrt. Ich irrte im Morgengrauen durch einen mittlerweile wieder vollkommen normalen und von Boshaftigkeit befreiten Wald. Etwa gegen Mittag fand ich heraus, und benutzte den Truppentransporter, mit dem ich und meine nun verstorbenen Kameraden angereist waren, zur endgültigen Flucht. Der vor Blut klebende Fahrersitz und das von verschütteter Tabakasche beschmutzte Armaturenbrett interessierte mich nicht, ich wollte nur hinfort. Mit Mühe und Not fand ich nach drei schlaflosen Tagen endlich das stattliche Gut Skaugum und kehrte als letzter Überlebender der Operation Helheim aus dem Natteskog Storskøttes zurück. Doch kaum als ich der Chance auf Rettung direkt in die Augen sah, wurde mein Geist von Finsternis umfangen, und ich fiel in eine tiefe Ohnmacht, die mich durch zahllose Alpträume und düstere Traumwelten jagte. Ich erwachte nach gefühlten Jahren hier, erneut auf der Lichtung dieses verfluchten Waldes, und jeder Tag dauert so lang wie ein Menschenleben. All meine Fluchtversuche führten mich erneut in diesen von Grausamkeit genährten Wald, und mir bleibt nichts als Wahnsinn und langsame Verzweiflung. Mir bleibt nichts, als diese Zeilen zu verfassen und womöglich jemandes Leben vor meinem grausigen Schicksal zu bewahren. Denn es gibt kein Entrinnen, und keine Hoffnung. Ich werde niemals sterben, doch werde auch niemals wieder wahrlich leben. Doktor Sievart "Gilgamesh" Vethke ---- Dieser mit Blut geschriebene Text wurde 1969 von einem Wanderer namens Terje 'Øyresk 'entdeckt, der ihn innerhalb einer fleckigen gelben Mappe im Natteskog Storskøttes fand. Die Mappe lag in einem ausgehöhlten Baumstumpf, und der Wanderer beschrieb seinen Heimweg nach dem Fund als paranormal. Er sprach von flüsternden Stimmen, kreischenden Vögeln und tollwütigen Tieren, denen er nach eigener Aussage nur knapp entrinnen konnte und die wohl augenscheinlich allein auf seinen Tod bedacht waren. In Hektik war er davongerast, als wollte er diese Mappe um jeden Preis von sich werfen, und er schien von immer stärker werdender Angst gepeitscht. Berechtigterweise, wie sich später herausstellte: Denn zwei Wochen später wurde er als vermisst gemeldet, und seitdem nie wieder gesehen. Als hätte ihn die Natur verschluckt und auf ewig an sich gebunden. Flatinka (Diskussion) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kosmischer Horror Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Ritual